


Alternate Repeat

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Naga sends Chrom back instead of Lucina. </p><p>Rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Chrom (クロム Krom)"
> 
> Since Dancer's Gathering's chapter is almost done, I thought I might post this for now.

A groan of pain left his lips. His stomach felt like it was on fire… What happened to him? With heavy eyes, Chrom managed to flutter them open to be met with a blanket of darkness and stars. The wind made the trees rustle and the crickets did their tune. Other than that, it was silent. 

Where was he? Why did he-

His eyes widened in realization. His stomach. Robin. Grima. _Grima…_ The monster that took his Robin and turned him into a beast…! He didn’t want to believe his loyal friend, his lover would ever willingly turn back against him. What was it that made him accept Grima? How could he…?! 

How could he do that to his friends? _To him?!_

As Chrom contemplated this, he sat up with a bit of difficulty. The pain was subsiding now, but Chrom would never forget the pain of Robin trying to kill him with his own two hands and the magic that came with it. Actually, Chrom had been fairly certain he had died. He felt the pain fading as well as his vision, his strength. Everything went numb… Wait. Now he remembered…

_”You cannot end here, Awakener.”_

_Naga… What was she saying?_

_”I shall send you to the past, the one where you have yet to meet your fate. I will send you now while you have yet to pass on.”_

Chrom didn’t understand what she meant. Was that a concept she was truly capable of? She was that powerful? How did-

“Chrom?”

That voice. He hadn’t heard _that_ tone of voice in what seemed like forever. Chrom was met with a sarcastic, hateful, condescending tone the last time he had heard him. With his breath shaking as he exhaled, the future Exalt turned his head to meet the brown eyes he had grown to love.

“Chrom? What happened to you?” Robin asked, both amused and worried, “You look like you’ve been through hell and back. Or just down a really steep, rocky hill. Honestly, how did you get your clothes tattered up like that?” Chrom tensed when Robin came closer, kneeling down to observe him. “And you look paler. There are dark circles starting to form under your eyes, Chrom. I thought you said you were sleeping well?”

Chrom sat through Robin’s observations and questions, but did and said nothing. Just stared at him with a bewildered look. Robin… His beautiful Robin… Robin. Robin! Choked up, the blue-haired male made a small gasp for air. Robin noticed and frowned.

“Chrom… How are you feeling? You look like you are about to be si- mmph!”

Gloved hands pulled Robin close, holding his arms tight as he pressed his lips against the tactician's. It wasn’t enough. Quick to wrap his arms around Robin’s waist and shoulder, the desperate future man tried to press against Robin as much as he could, trying to get as close as possible. 

Robin set his hands against Chrom’s chest and pushed away, taking a breath. His face was flushed, but he took the time to question him. “Chrom, wha-”

Silenced by another kiss. This time, his tongue roamed and ran across Robin’s clumsily, too overwhelmed to care about doing anything properly. All he needed was to _feel_ Robin as much as he could. To indulge him into thinking that this could be real. Naga really did send him to the past rather than the afterlife. 

The two soon found themselves on the grass, Robin making small noises that Chrom remembered all too fondly. He missed this. He missed Robin. That’s when he found himself starting to roam away from Robin’s mouth and to his jaw, then to his neck. The tactician wiggled and gasped softly, turning his head. “W-what has gotten into you? You need to go rest!”

Chrom brought himself back up, bringing his hand to Robin’s cheek and gently guiding him so that they could look at each other. Robin’s brown eyes flickered between Chrom’s blue ones, trying to understand the desperation and sorrow they held. He didn’t, but all he knew was that Chrom needed comfort and Robin was willing to indulge him. 

When Robin set his hand over top Chrom’s, the man just about sobbed right there. “Robin!” he choked out, pressing kisses to his lips, forehead, neck… He was everywhere. Hands were everywhere and it made Robin fidget and gasp. 

The moment was ruined, however, when Chrom was suddenly not hovering over Robin and was instead tumbling and rolling down the small hill with another man. Robin sat up, his cheeks flushed and clothes slightly disheveled, and was quick to follow the now brawling men.

“Chrom!” he cried out, stumbling as he made his way down the hill, “Chrom, stop!” 

“What?!” Chrom hissed out, eyes blazing with anger.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and stared, mouth dropping open as he observed the two. Twins. They were like twins. Chrom didn’t have a twin, not that anyone knew of, but they were spitting images of each other. All Robin could do was lift a hand to point, first at one, then at the other. “How?” was all that came out. Chrom and… Krom? 

Chrom, the one that felt betrayal and also protectiveness when coming out to meet Robin only to be found with another man in the dark, whipped around to see what he was exactly gawking at. It took Chrom a moment to fully register what he was staring at. It was no mirror, but it was himself staring back, equally as shocked.

“What kind of dark magic is this…?” Chrom asked, backing up so that he could place himself next to Robin, “Who are you?! Explain yourself!” 

The other twin snapped back to reality, blinking. He was too far from Robin. He _needed_ to get closer to the man the betrayed him in the future. His eyes widened, realizing what Naga’s purpose was for even bringing him here. The future could be saved as long as he prevented Robin from making the wrong choice… With renewed hope, blue eyes stared into his twin’s.

“I come from the future, one where Grima awakens once more,” he stated, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Chrom’s, “Naga sent me here before I…” shaking his head, he continued, “I am you, Chrom, that much is obvious. If we don’t change the path you have already started, you will lose everything- no, _we_ will lose everything.” Robin. You will lose Robin- our Robin. Not just him, our daughter, our friends, our people….! 

Chrom stared at him with a bewildered, disbelieving expression. “You have no proof… How can I believe you are really from the future and not just some trick set to deceive us?” 

“Am I too late… f-for Emmeryn?” The way Chrom tensed and clenched his fist gave him his answer. “I see… I... “ It was finally then Krom turned his attention to Robin, “Do you remember when I gave you the ring?”

Robin looked confused whereas Chrom jumped. With his heart pounding, Krom reached back and presented a ring, the same one he gave to Robin only to have Grima throw it back at him in his own amusement to make him suffer. 

Relieved, Krom stepped forward, one hand set on Falchion, “If my Falchion doesn’t quell your suspicions, then maybe this will. I remember asking you to come out one night. Before, in my time, I presented you a ring… One that was special and only meant for the one I truly loved. After Emm died, I… I just wanted to give it to you as a promise. No matter what happened, we would continue to fight until we were together once more shortly after battle. That after the war we could finally be happy together without worry. We are two-”

“Halves of a greater whole,” Chrom finished, in disbelief. 

Robin kept opening and closing his mouth, fishing for words to say but could not come up with any. “Is… Is that true, Chrom…?” he whispered, looking up at Chrom with wide eyes.

Chrom gulped, his face red as he brought up the courage to fully face Robin. “I-I… Yes, Robin.” Reaching back, he pulled held out his hand, offering the identical ring. “He- no, I was right. I’m scared, Robin. I thought that you might, for whatever reason, disappear like Emm. It is silly of me to make you promise me something like this during a time of war, but it just… brings me comfort.”

“I was a lot more awkward about it,” Krom piped up, “We were actually going to meet at the river. I had to take many deep breaths before proceeding the offer and even then I stuttered like a nude man in the middle of a Ferox winter. I wasn’t at all calm about it and I think I yelled my confession out unnecessarily.”

Robin snorted, amused, but Chrom flushed more in embarrassment. The tense, suspicious atmosphere had diminished and Krom took this chance to approach Robin. Once in reach, Krom took him in his arms and inhaled deeply, basking in Robin’s warmth and scent. 

“You said you were from the future…” Robin muttered, raising his arms to hold him, “Did something happen to me?”

Krom’s breath hitched, his shoulders tensing. Chrom frowned and put an arm around Robin’s waist protectively. “What happened to Robin?”

Should he say it? Should he reveal that Robin was Grima? Could he say that it was Robin that almost succeeded in killing him? No… nonono, he can’t, not right now. They didn’t need Robin dwelling on this and wondering where he belonged in the army. He didn’t need him carrying that burden so soon. 

“He… He is gone in the future. Him and a lot of other people.” he quietly replied, “That’s why I’m here to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

They were all quiet, all of the thinking. Wondering. 

“Chrom, how are we to present this to everyone else? We can’t keep this a secret even if we tried.”

Chrom nodded slowly. “I know. You are right… I think it would be best to let them know as soon as possible.” He rubbed his forehead. “I’ve got a headache. Shall we head back now?”

That night, after a lot of fussing from Chrom, Krom slept in Robin’s tent that night. While in bed, Robin found amusement in the fact that Chrom seemed to be jealous of himself. They chatted for a bit before Robin fell asleep. Krom took this time to take in Robin’s features, adoring everything about him. He cupped the male’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb slowly and trying to get over the fact that Robin was who he was supposed to be. Not long after, he cuddled next to Robin and let sleep take him. It was the first time in a long time he slept peacefully. 

 

The next morning proved to be interesting. Robin rallied everyone around to give the big announcement, reminding everyone to remain calm when he showed them this mystery person he had been talking about. When Krom stepped out next to Chrom, there was an immediate uproar. While still in shock himself, Chrom slowly began to explain that he may have in fact come from the future. There were no other swords like Falchion, so it would be impossible for anyone to obtain a replica he reasoned. 

The Shepherds took the explanation as it was, but that didn’t stop the questions being thrown at Krom. Of course, Frederick was observing him from every angle, questioning him and studying him. Krom, being the exact same person as Chrom, answered everything Frederick would have expected much to the knight’s disbelief. Then, questions about the future were obviously asked by everyone as they surrounded him. It was then Krom felt uncomfortable, guilty, and crippling sadness. 

He didn’t want to respond to any of them, fearing that the truth might actually hurt them rather than satisfy their curiosity. They were still busy with Gangrel and they didn’t need to think about their possible demise just yet. _Yet._ The time would come for that. Krom had been thankful for Robin pulling him aside so that he could get away while Chrom instructed everyone to pack and prepare for march.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets to enjoy both Chrom and Krom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to proud of this one tbh

As their travels expanded over time, everyone had grown accustomed to the Ylissian Lord’s future twin. Though, most did catch on to the fact Krom was quite affectionate and almost literally attached to Robin’s hip most of the times. The two lords were so similar in many ways, but yet, so different in others. By now, almost everyone could tell which Chrom they were talking to depending on their personality.

Krom was more affectionate, maybe even too clingy, as a result of losing Robin in the future. In a way, he was almost more mature than Chrom with how he joked less and took everything seriously. That aspect might have stemmed off of having to deal with the harsh and brutal future. For anyone that wasn’t Robin, it was hard to get a genuine smile out of the guy, his eyes showing sorrow and knowingness for anyone he talked to, as if the future continued to plague him. Krom worried and fret a lot and advised everyone to travel in groups if they went to do anything away from camp. He was more cautious and wary, enough so to rival with Frederick’s title. His posture was straight with his shoulders tensed, as if ready to attack an enemy that might take him by surprise at any time.

Chom was more easygoing, less uptight. Robin requested him many times to be more wary, but Chrom always gave his reasons for him not to worry about anything. He had an easier time talking to his comrades and letting his emotions flow. While he kept straight, Chrom lacked the tenseness Krom had. He was more relaxed, but still sharp. 

And during the time of their travels, it seemed like Robin was being showered with more and more affection with each passing day. Krom would cling to him at one moment and Chrom would take his spot right after he left. Sometimes, during the night, they would both latch on to him. Chrom would complain sometimes, but Robin had to keep reminding him that he only allowed this sharing because Krom _was_ Chrom and having him be jealous over himself was both comical and unnecessary. He soon learned to get over it once the war with Gangrel was over with.

Though, when the affection wasn’t being delivered by Chrom or Krom, it was a different story.

When the war was over, there was peace for a while… During that time, Chrom and his counsel had to arrange some sort of plan for a heir to the throne. The few people who knew of Chrom’s relationship with Robin thought that the latter might be upset at this arrangement. Robin agreed to Chrom needing an offspring, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset. So during that time, Robin went to spend his time with Krom.

Krom did not reside within Ylisse. They all agreed that the mass of people would not be able to comprehend the unusual circumstance and it was decided Krom should have his own place just outside the wall. Chrom missed Robin dearly and ached for him whenever he left. He soon felt that ping of jealousy return when Robin’s attention was solely on Krom. It was no longer half and half at this point, as Robin said they had to refrain due to Chrom’s current situation with his new wife. It wasn’t Krom and Chrom, just Krom Robin had been attached to.

He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help that he also wanted Robin’s affections. Lissa and Frederick both felt bad for the couple’s predicament, often offering their help in the matter when they could. Sometimes, Robin would question Chrom’s affections towards him, thinking that he would much rather prefer a woman. Krom, Frederick, and Lissa would have to reassure him that Chrom still loved Robin dearly. Krom had to keep reminding him that he had lived through this and could confirm their relationship was still as solid as it was before the maiden and the oncoming baby. 

Chrom would wonder the same, but thinking Robin would much rather prefer Krom over himself. To which his loving sister and knight would say that was a dumb thought because they were the same people, so that automatically meant Chrom was okay. 

Then, Valm happened. Krom knew what took place after Virion’s and Cherche’s arrival. Once Chrom gathered the information he needed he and the Shepherds set off once more. Krom had to be left behind when the time came to meeting Validar and he couldn’t be more unhappy with that arrangement. As he and the rest of the Shepherds waited for their return, Krom remained alone and uneasy. 

When they returned, Robin seemed to be in a constant state of disbelief and wonder as Chrom told Krom. He could almost hear the gears turning in his head, trying to come up with a logical reason as to who Robin’s twin was. It threw the technician off so bad, even more so when the truth was revealed that he was Validar’s son. It was almost time to tell him- tell both Robin and Chrom, the _full_ truth. 

And that’s where they were currently.

All the Shepherds and the ship’s crew sailed the waters. This night was particularly comfortable, so everyone decided to gather on the deck for merriment and good times before they were thrown back in the clutches of oncoming war. Other ships seemed to get the same idea as there were glows of fires and loud laughter echoing from ship to ship. For the most part, everyone was having a good ol’ time getting drunk and exchanging stories. 

The two twins were no exception. For that moment in time, Robin forgot his confusion about his own twin as he watched the other two exchange drunk banter as well as talking to others who wanted to chat with Robin. Well, not quite drunk, but just enough influence to where Krom was more relaxed to the point it was hard to tell which Chrom was which. The night had been a tad bit too cold for him, and being that he left his coat in his room on the ship, he was uncomfortable. Excusing himself for a moment, the albino slid away from the two lords, who almost whined at his departure, and went to stand by the fire that was thankfully not resting on the ship’s wooden flooring. 

He stood within the range of its warmth and let his shoulders sag as if ice had encased him and melted. Robin was enjoying just listening to everyone having their shares of laughter when unfamiliar arms encircled his waist. It was one of the crew members, so it wasn’t anyone Robin knew, which made it even more uncomfortable. The man rattled off a drunken tale about how he had met a women with hips just as fine as his and ran his hands over Robin’s curves. It made him shiver and try to lean away from his touch. Robin was about to be _polite_ and tell him to kindly back off when he felt words being whispered into his ear and a bite to his neck following soon after. As if an automatic response, Robin elbowed the stranger’s gut and turned to push him away. He didn’t bother to see what had transpired after that, much rather wanting to distance himself from him. 

Krom and Chrom, whom had both brought their attention to Robin after there was a yelp of pain, gave him a questioning look. The tactician sat down and only smiled, waving his hand dismissively. “It was nothing. It’s nothing.” The two stared, speculative, but carried on with their conversation, one that Robin ended being pulled into. 

It wasn’t until later that things started to get… heated. When the three headed back to their rooms, Robin felt his wrist being seized and held onto tight. “Robin, what is that?” Krom spoke up, letting his wrist go so that the other could face them.

“What is what?”

It was Chrom’s turn to speak. He pointed to his neck. “That…” he squinted, and then, at the same time as Krom, glared, “Mark.”

Robin flushed under their scrutinizing gaze, unconsciously bringing his hand up to pressed against the bite mark. He guessed the bite settled long enough to finally make a noticeable appearance. “A man earlier met me by the fire,” he sighed, turning and walking a few more steps to reach his door, opening it, “He was drunk and kept spewing dirty nonsense. I’m sure the thought I was a woman since he kept comparing my hips to-”

He was yanked back, not realizing the other two entered the room when he did and shut the door. Now, with Krom leaning against said door and holding him against his chest, Chrom stood in front, glaring at the dark mark on his neck. 

“We were patient the whole night,” he huffed out, stepping forward to press against Robin. He lowered his head enough to where Robin could feel his breath tickling one side of his neck, Krom on the other brushing his lips across his skin. “We saw how the others on the ship were looking at you as you spoke to them.”

“You two are unbelievable.” 

“And so is the man making passes at you right in front of everyone,” Krom retorted, Chrom taking that moment to bite the mark. 

Robin’s breath hitched as he jolted upward, bumping his hips against Chrom’s before relaxing back against Krom. He didn’t have much time to relax, however, since Krom started nipping as well. The two lords would alternate between gentle licks and harsh nips that Robin could already feel bruising and couldn’t help but gasp and hiss pleasurably at their attack. Trembling under their touch, Robin was at their mercy as their hands started to roam his body; down his hips, over his chest... His face started to heat up more when he just noticed that his belts were being undone and dropped to the floor. 

Even more so when they started pushing their half-hard erections against him. 

A quiet mewl was forced from Robin’s mouth as they grinded and bucked their hardening flesh against his arse and erection, ever so slightly pushing back against them for more friction. Both twins let out a hot breath against his skin, finding it harder and harder to keep up their current ministrations. “C-Chrom… Krom…” Robin shakily breathed out, rocking his hips, soon being silenced when Chrom’s mouth pressed against his. 

The albino shivered when he felt cold leather crawl under his shirt, his skin burning in comparison to the cold. He reached up so that he could run his fingers through Krom’s hair as the two teased his nipples and rubbed at his hips before tugging his pants down. It was then Robin moaned softly into Chrom’s kiss as he pushed back against Krom and grinded against his cock while he dropped an arm to reach in front of Chrom and rub him through his trousers. 

When the kiss was broken, Robin was only able to breath for a second before Krom forced his head to him and push his tongue against his lover’s. The hold on Krom’s hair tightened as the two lords rut against Robin desperately, seeking more of Robin’s attention. It was when Krom took off a glove and dipped his hand into Robin’s sagging pants that Robin’ gasped. The kiss was once again broken, but this time it was from Robin groaning as Krom prodded against his entrance. 

Chrom, seeming to like the idea, slid a few fingers into Robin’s mouth, allowing him to suck and wet the digits until ready. Robin spread his legs a bit more, his stance shaking as Chrom pushed a finger into him. Uncomfortable but not willing to stop, the tactician rolled his hips down and willed himself to relax, only to grunt when Krom’s fingers pushed in along Chrom’s. 

Now completely using Krom as support, the albino gasped and writhed between the two as they worked him open. Whenever they pushed another digit in, Robin would shiver and let a small moan slip, his hips bucking.

“Is this uncomfortable, Robin?” came Krom’s voice. It was rough and low- husky.

Robin bit his lip at the voice whispering into his ear, containing a whine. “N-no,” he panted, letting out a loud, wanton moan when their fingers pressed in _deep_. “Don’t stop, k-keep…!” He bit his lip once more. Then, his moans started to increase in pitch whenever they pushed in hard and deep. It was all too much for Robin…

Suddenly, with nimble fingers, Robin undid Chrom’s restraints so that his cock could spring free. It was Chrom’s turn to gasp when Robin pushed him back a bit and dropped to his knees, the tactician’s pants bunched at his knees. “R-Rob-!” Chrom sputtered before the man under him took his length into his mouth. 

Chrom had to hold and grip at the man’s shoulders, unable to adjust to the pace Robin set. It didn’t build up like it normally did- instead, Robin bobbed his head as if he were desperate, licking at the underside whenever he pulled off. When he pulled off after making Chrom struggle to keep his self control, he then turned and shakily worked on Krom’s trousers and urged him to take a seat.

Once he was down, Robin bent over and perked his hips up as he slowly licked up Krom’s cock. Chrom gulped as he watched Robin’s lips stretch over Krom’s cock, moaning softly as he did so. Lowering himself, Chrom took Robin’s hips and pressed his throbbing cock against his entrance and prodded. When he pushed in, he could hear Robin’s muffled groan and Krom’s pleasured groan. 

“Robin…” Chrom uttered, rubbing the man’s hips, “So tight.”

Robin let out a noise of acknowledgement and rolled his hips back. It was like this for a while, the slow pushing of the hips and quiet moans and sweet nothings. When Chrom thrusted hard for the first time, Robin was pushed forward and forced to take Krom deeper. 

“Mmpf!”

Krom quickly grabbed at Robin’s white locks and bucked his hips. “Gods…!”

“Haa, Robin!”

Seeing that it was okay to resume, Chrom steadied himself and snapped his hips, gradually building up speed. Soon, the room was filled with moans and obscene slurping. When their skin slapped noisily against each other, Robin would be moaning as he took Krom deep into his mouth. When his pace no longer satisfied Krom, the future twin held Robin by his hair and bucked forward to create his own pace. 

Robin seemed fine with that arrangement, letting his arms fall under him so that he could balance himself. Hazy brown eyes slid shut, allowing himself to focus on the pleasure raking over his body as he serviced the two lords. Chrom then hit the spot that made Robin want to howl with pleasure. Shaking, Robin’s moans became more and more frequent with each thrust the lord made. Krom’s cock twitched and throbbed under the vibrations, making him hiss and dig his fingers into his hair.

“Shit, Rob- ah, gods!” Krom moaned, bucking wildly into Robin’s more than willing mouth. He even took Krom by the hips and urged him to thrust in more, letting his mouth relax to take it all in.

Robin continued to moan, feeling Krom’s cock twitch inside. “Mm! MPF! _Mmm!_ ” 

Chrom panted and tightened his hold on Robin’s hips, his own pace starting to lose rhythm with each whimper and erotic moan his tactician drew out. “You’re getting tighter… Hnn! Robin, come on. Come on!” he hissed, his thrusts short and hard in an attempt to get Robin to climax first. 

However, it was Krom to reach his orgasm first. With a final thrust and a curse spilling from his lips, he held Robin’s head still as he came. Robin shivered and sucked around the heated flesh as his cum spilled. When he pulled off, Robin’s voice immediately echoed as he rested in Krom’s lap, fingers gripping his sides.

“Chrom! A-aha, Gods, Chrom!” he cried freely, feeling his body bounce slightly with each hard thrust. “I-Inside… Chrom, inside!” 

That did it for Chrom. Finally hearing his lover be vocal out loud sent Chrom over the edge. “Robin! _Robin! _”__

__Robin nearly screamed as he came, so overtaken with pleasure that he couldn’t retrain his voice in that moment. His whole body quivered in satisfaction as he went limp, panting harshly. He yelped when he was manhandled to sit up to only be pushed back against Chrom, his pants being ripped off his legs and spread open._ _

__Krom crawled in-between his legs and held him but the thighs, his cock standing fully erect once more._ _

__“S-seriously?” Robin breathed, but made no argument to stop the oncoming action. Instead, he reached up to wrap his arms around Chrom’s head. “So… I-Insatiable…”_ _

__Krom only chuckled and licked his lips, Chrom already feeling up his body._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed shitty shit. :CCC

Krom felt a sharp pain rip through his gut. Nothing had harmed him, but yet, as he led his comrades through Validar’s castle to follow Chrom and Robin, he doubled over. It was nearly unbearable. He had never felt this pain before, the only thing he could compare it to was… Krom gasped, his eyes widening in realization and fear. Brushing off the concerned hands that were on his shoulders, he fought his way back to a standing position and rushed to the only room he knew where Robin would be.

When he arrived with the Shepherds, his face went pale. Before them was Robin, standing on the opposite side of the room with his back turned. Validar cackled loudly, menacingly, as Chrom lay before Robin’s feet. The sight was very unnerving, shocking everyone. Krom, after getting over his initial shock, and overcoming his fear, he couldn’t help but wonder…

How was he still alive? If Chrom was down, then that meant Krom should have been as well. 

Then, Validar yelled in pain after a crack of lightening echoed through the room. Robin’s outstretched hand was shaking ever so slightly, whether it was from nerves, fear, or anger Krom didn’t know. Either way, it brought Krom relief; even more so when his twin rose from his place on the ground. It wasn’t long after when Basilio appeared, announcing the plan he had set up to ruin Validar’s plan.

But it wasn’t enough. 

And here they were, on Grima’s back, fighting to the death. More enemies kept appearing after the fallen had been cut down, more struggles to muster the effort to keep going rather than collapse from exhaustion or killed, and more heartracing close calls. 

All the while, as Krom tried catching up to Robin, who was ahead with Chrom, he couldn’t help but feel a cold chill run through him. Something was off, but he couldn’t place what. It had something to do with Naga’s confirmation that both Robins were connected, so therefore… 

_”Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin’s life.”_

_“...I realize that. I am ready.”_

_Both lords could feel their whole body freeze. The conversation between Naga and Robin continued, but they were only half listening, too busy on the sudden clarification that Robin **would be gone.** Both were upset by this and let it be known, which only escalated the worsening mood. _

_“Promise us!” they yelled in unison, “Promise us you won’t do this!”_

_Robin’s calculating brown eyes flickered between them. They each had one hand on his shoulder, squeezing and trembling. The blowing wind filled the silence, the air heavy with tension. Chrom and Krom didn’t know what they would do if Robin refused, so there really was no leverage they could use to persuade him other than saying they were selfish and didn’t want to lose the one person they gave their whole heart to._

_“... I promise,” Robin replied ever so quietly, uncertainly._

_Tense shoulders relaxed, a sigh of relief following from the twins.  
_

But, now that same fear Krom had at that time was growing into something crippling as he managed to catch glimpses of Robin from where he stood in battle. His lover was off; nothing from fear or something like that. Something was throwing him off. It was something Krom had never seen before. 

Robin was being cautious with his attacks. He’d let Grima get up after he fell rather than getting him while he was down, but then there were times he’d show no mercy. It was as if Robin was debating with himself and making himself wary of his actions. It was when his eyes steeled with determination when Krom got scared. What was a partner battle before came a mostly one-on-one with Robin and Grima now that Robin would hardly let Chrom get the chance to attack. 

He had an idea what was going to follow up next and could almost feel his heart stop. The future lord tried his best to escape the cluster of a battle he was tangled in, his normal breathing turning panicked the more his anxiety gripped him and the longer it took to get to Robin. 

Krom had fended off an attacker when he heard the crack of thunder, Chrom yelling, and then all enemies fading. 

“Robin! No!”

Without even thinking, Krom was darting up to Chrom and Robin were. Chrom was staggering to get up, his breathing labored as he reached for Robin’s fading form. “Robin, you promised us! You promised _me!_ ” Chrom choked out, falling against Krom for support when he stepped up. 

Robin’s eyes didn’t show regret as he smiled at the two. His eyes were shining with tears, but held no pain, not physically anyway. No, he was standing as he always did with no strain evident. It was from the pain he knew he was causing Chrom. 

“Thank you, Chrom. For… everything,” his voice rang out through the eerily silent winds, “Tell the others…”

“No…” Chrom breathed out, choking back a sob.

“My last thoughts of them…”

“Please. Robin, please…!” 

Chrom urged Krom to help him forward, begging for Robin as if that would stop the fading that had already progressed. 

“May we meet again, in a better life...” 

“Wait! Robin! No! Ah gods, no!” Chrom’s voice cracked, desperately trying to grab at Robin as he got closer. 

And then just like that, he was gone. Just as quick as he came into their lives. It was followed by silence until Krom and Chrom let out a loud wail, both falling to the ground to continue their grief. The sorrow that suddenly took over their entire being left them shaking and feeling vulnerable. It was a sick feeling churning within them and it had no way of remedying itself. Krom didn’t want to go back to the future knowing Robin wouldn’t be there. What future was there to be had when he would spend all his time in grief and depression? 

 

When it happened, Krom didn’t know, but he found himself in a field. When had this occurred? He didn’t remember falling asleep outside. Rather, he was inside, both he and Chrom sleeping in what used to be Robin’s old room long after Robin’s death. It then occurred to him that it was possible he was back in his original timeline. Krom sat up, but when he made to put his hand against the ground, it came in contact with something else. Something soft.

“Mnn…”

A soft gasp left the lord’s lips, eyes darting down towards the voice he was afraid he’d forget. His breath hitched upon seeing a familiar Plegian cloak and suddenly found that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Robin’s eyes fluttered, cringing a bit as his eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight. When the eyes Krom came to adore finally made contact with his, they shined with recognition. 

“C… Chrom?” came his voice, soft and still sleepy. 

As if that were his cue, Krom pounced onto the other and took him into his arms just as he rolled onto his back, making Robin hit his chest with a soft “omph.” Strong arms held the albino close, making it impossible for Robin to escape if he even tried. 

“Robin! Robin…” Krom gasped, ecstatic before it died out into whines and sobs, “Robin, why did you…?!” he paused to sniff and nuzzle the crook of Robin’s neck, “I was so scared. I didn’t…! I’m so happy you are back. You are alive.”

All the while, Robin ran his fingers through Krom’s dark hair, the other rubbing his shoulder soothingly. “Yes, I know,” he whispered, his words faltering as he too was crying, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It needed to be done.”

Krom started pecking his way up Robin’s neck with gentle kisses. Delicate fingers caught him by the chin and brought him up to meet with Robin’s lips. 

“Never again,” the taller breathed in between kisses, “Never leave again. Don’t do that again. Please.”

Robin set his forehead against his lover’s. “Never. I’ll never part from you again.”

What started out as gentle, soft kisses turned into something more. Tongues started mingling, hands wandering, the warmth shared between their bodies getting hotter. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Chrom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you are alive sex


End file.
